Journey to the West of Shin Makoku
by SonYukiGoku'sSister
Summary: Chappie 2: Intro with trouble
1. Prologue: Shin Makoku

Prolouge

Murata was staring into the fountain of the Shinou Temple. He had five towels in his arms.

What was strange to his friends was that Yuri and Shori were here already so what was going on?

"Your Grace," said Conrad, "Are we expecting someone today?"

"Shinou is seeing an old friend for a bit and she is bringing a few of her friends along as well," Murata explained. He turned to his best friend then, "'Ever heard of Journey to the West' Shibuya?"

"Eto.." said Yuri.

"The legend of the Monkey King?" asked Shori. Murata nodded.

"You can't mean..." Shori began.

There was a splash. Everyone looked. Three men, one blonde, one brunette, one red head, a brown haired kid and a white dragon came into view.

Surprised looks were exchanged. Until the kid smiled stood up and shook hands with Murata


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected Meeting

Chapter 1: An unexpected meeting

One thing not one of them expected after the river bridge broke heading away from Dougan's palace was getting sucked into a whirlpool in the water. This sucks, Gojyo thought to himself as darkness began to envelope him, my dream to die beside a beautiful lady is not achieved, since we're all...

Before he could finish that thought, Gojyo found himself looking up into the sky.

"Uh... am I still drowning?" he asked stupidly, "Or am I dead?"

"Gojyo," said the familiar voice of his best friend, "We're not drowning." Gojyo sat up, he was relieved to find the other three were all right. Looking around him, he saw that they were in a fountain in the courtyard of some kind of building.

"Where are we?" Goku asked, his voice abnormally serious. Gojyo looked at the monkey and was surprised to find his eyes serious rather than childish for a change.

"This better not be Dougan's trap," Sanzo muttered to himself. He had seen hallucinations before but this seemed more... real in comparison.

"Welcome to Shin Makoku, Sanzo-ikkou," someone called. The party looked up to find a boy with black eyes and hair, wearing a black suit with golden trimmings, in front of several other people. Murata, the boy, with five towels in his hands. The group, consisting of Yosak, Yuri, Gwendal, Conrad, Shori and Wolfram, were at his wake. For a moment none of the ikkou moved until Goku stood up and shook hands with the boy.

"Shin Makoku?" said Goku, getting out of the pond. Murata nodded. Goku sighed in exasperation then, and smiled wearily, "So back here again are we, Daikenja?" accepting the towel from Murata.

"Goku," said Hakkai, accepting the towel from the boy, "have you been here before?"

"Well," Goku laughed nervously, "Yes and no..."

"Kono baka!" said Gojyo, hitting Goku on the head, "What do you mean yes and no?"

"Exactly what I meant," Goku fought back, towel hanging over his shoulders. "I'm afraid you're going to have to explain this to us a little more clearly, kiddo," said Hakkai, averting the attention of his medic student before a fight started, "None of us understand what you're saying."

"And you'd better do it fast you stupid monkey," Sanzo muttered, accepting the towel from Murata without a word of thanks.

"Eto..." said Goku, thinking hard. He turned towards Murata and said, "Last I checked, you were a priestess at the Shinou temple, so who are you now?"

"You could say I'm the Daikenja again," the Murata replied with a chuckle, "my name's Murata Ken now. I'm a high school student in Japan. And an advisor, and friend to the Maoh of Shin Makoku, Shibuya Yuri." He studied Goku briefly, "And last I checked, you had long hair, and smaller," he told Goku.

"Hey," Goku shrugged, "I'm growing, like you. Plus I'm _currently_ a little older than you."

"Agreed," laughed Murata,

Goku turned back to his friends then.

"We're currently in the alternate world," Goku explained, scratching the back of his head, "I was here once... a very long time ago... and by the looks of things my memory of here was not entirely erased.

"This is the kingdom of Shin Makoku, one of the many kingdoms in the alternate world," he looked even more weary, "You could say it's a parallel universe to where our world is."

"So you're saying," Hakkai said, getting the picture, "That this world has almost everything our world has?"

Goku nodded. "Only almost the opposite."

"Almost the opposite?" said Sanzo, "What language are you speaking, stupid monkey?"

Goku did not flinch. Yuri and his friends though were a bit surprised by the tone of the priest's voice. If Goku was a great sage, why is he being treated so disrespectfully?

"For one thing..." said Goku, "As you have noticed, there are both demons and humans in this world..."

"Yes..." said Sanzo slowly. "And half demons," Goku continued, frowning in remembrance, "don't have blood red eyes and hair like Gojyo."

Hakkai and Gojyo nodded in understanding.

"In this world as well... between humans and demons, qi is different," Goku explained some more, "Humans use horyoku, where the Mazoku use maryoku." Everyone was silent for a moment. "Does that explain enough?" he asked then.

"You still have to explain to me what happened," said Sanzo darkly, staring deep into the un-recognizable golden eyes of his ward. Goku merely nodded. They then stood in silence.

"Which reminds me," said Murata, breaking the long silence, "What's with the travelling clothes?"

"We're on our way to find the source of the Minus Wave," said Goku, which Hakkai felt was too freely. He knew Goku trusted people too quickly at times, but even the kid knew little about the Minus Wave to not talk about to others freely. So why is he trusting this Murata?

"Minus Wave?" asked Wolfram, getting confused to what is going on between the Daikenja and this strange golden eyed boy.

"Similar to the Soushu," answered Murata, "It's caused by the combination of black magic and advanced science instead what people on Earth would call the seven deadly sins. Only the minus wave causes the youkais to go berserk."

"Youkais?" asked Conrad.

"Demons to you I think," Hakkai offered.

"Actually," Conrad said, rather surprised, "we are demons. Well, technically I'm half-demon." Gwendal grunted, chiding Conrad about revealing his bloodline. Conrad flicked his eyes towards his brother saying, "If his Grace trusts them I don't see why not."

"You're too optimistic," Gwendal thought to himself.

"You don't look like any demons we know," said Gojyo, rather surprised, "Or half demons for that matter."

"That's because they're not _our_ average demons," explained Goku, turning towards his friends. "The ones we're fighting are known as youkai, the Daikenja and his friends are Mazoku. The main difference, you could say, is that the Mazoku maintain their human form without use of power limiters."

"So that explains it," said Hakkai, "but why did you call us?"

At Murata's apologetic look, Goku slapped his head. "Shinou and Kanzeon are playing their game again?" Murata nodded, "It was the Shinou's idea. My guess is he wanted us to meet again."

"But why?"

"Why don't we ask him when we get back?" Murata suggested.

"Let's get things clearer for both parties first," Goku suggested, "My friends are more lost than the kappa here is," he added, pointing his thumb to Gojyo at the last statement.

"Teme!" Gojyo growled ready to spring on top of monkey boy, but stopped as Hakkai gave him a look of danger. He then noticed a look in Goku's eyes. A look of pain... far worse... like someone who lost something dear... it was a hint... and it made the boy look far older than he was.

What was going on here?


	3. Chapter 2: Introduction

Chapter 2: Introduction

"Let's introduce our friends first before anything," said Goku, his voice deeper than it was a moment before. Gojyo felt as if he was in a dream. Since when was Goku more mature in conversations without even stopping to whine for food? Or even the...?

"I doubt Shinou would want us to go back to Shangri-La any time soon," Goku was saying, "I'll introduce my friends and you introduce yours." Gojyo sweat dropped. At least his talking is the same…

"Good idea," Murata agreed.

"Murata," said Goku, and nodded to the latter's friends, "minna, my name is Son Goku and these are my friends." He made a gesture towards Hakkai first.

"Cho Hakkai... and Hakuryu,"

"Ohayo gozaimasu..." Hakkai greeted, bowing as Hakuryu chirped on his shoulder. Yuri and Murata returned the greeting in the same gesture.

"Sha Gojyo..."

"Yo!" said Gojyo making a peace sign. To which Yosak returned.

"and my master, Genjo Sanzo..."

"And Sanzo priest, huh?" said Murata, impressed.

"Hmph!" Wolfram snorted, "He looks downright corrupted compared to our priestesses." A bullet went past his ear.

"Want to make an issue of it, pretty boy?" Sanzo threatened, to which a ball of fire went past Sanzo's head, barely scorching the gold fibres of his hair. "Insult me again, you'd wish you were _dead_, human!"

"Ma, ma," Hakkai soothed Sanzo, while Yuri pulled Wolfram away.

Goku sweat-dropped. "I guess bishounen is not very different from Sanzo," he said to Murata.

Even Murata sweat-dropped, "Ah...ha ha, Wolfram doesn't always have a strong desire to kill."

"Now, now Sanzo," Hakkai was saying, "I'm pretty sure there's an agreement we can come to here."

"Could you excuse me for a few seconds?" Goku asked. Murata nodded.

Two hot headed people, double the trouble. GOku leaned over to his master and tried to be quiet. "Keep up with that temper with Sanzo, you won't live for the next five seconds," Goku murmured hurriedly. While the Daikenja's friends dealt with Wolfram.

"Wolf," Conrad, the tall and handsome brown hair and eyed soldier, whispered, "I strongly suggest you don't go looking for trouble with that Sanzo priest." As Yuri released the growling blond. Not noticing they were observed by the three older memebers of the Sanzo-ikkou.

"What that guy needs is a good slap," said Gojyo aloud, looking over. Goku started sweating and laughed nervously, "Gojyo you don't want to go slapping people around here."

Gojyo and Hakkai raised an eyebrow at that. "Why?" they both asked.

"Cause it's the last thing you want to do here, trust me," Goku laughed nervously, "I'll explain everything in time so please for the sake of hospitality... and PEACE! just bear with me here okay?"

"We have to get back to the journey west," said Sanzo, deadpan, "So take us back, _now_," emphasising the last word towards his ward. Goku threw up his hands in surrender, "Talk to the Shinou about it, not me. I'm not the one who brought us here."

"Take it out on Goku about it why don't you?" Gojyo snapped, "And you say I'm thick headed!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Say that again," the priest threatened slowly.

"This is not the time to fight you two," said Hakkai in a pleasant voice, one which the other three knew spelled doom, "until Goku is done with whatever he has to do here we're stuck. So why don't we enjoy the vacation, while we can?"

Gojyo and Sanzo glared at each other and nodded. They turned their backs towards each other then and humphed.

No one but Conrad and Murata noticed how embarrassed Goku was looking at his friends' behaviour, in exception of Hakkai. Murata was incredulous on how such bad tempered man could be Goku's master. Not even Lord Voltaire was as violent as that. To spare the other Great Sage Murata offered, "Now I shall tell you my friends' names."

Goku looked up from his boots and nodded.

"This is Maoh of Shin Makoku, Shibuya Yuri..."

"Your Highness," Goku bowed.

"And his older brother, Shibuya Shori," the tall double black with glasses.

"Lord Shori," Goku acknowledged.

"The sons of the previous Maoh," Murata introduce, to which Goku bowed respectively to each.

"Lord Gwendal Von Voltaire..." Dark grey hair and deep blue eyes.

"Lord Conrart Weller..." Browh hair and and eyes, with a scar over his right eyebrow.

"Friends call me Conrad," Conrad said.

"And Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld." Blonde with green eyes.

"The King's fiancé," Wolfram added rather arrogantly. Yuri sweat dropped and muttered to himself, "They didn't need to know that yet."

"It's not uncommon here," Goku whispered to Hakkai and Gojyo, noticing Gojyo blanched, "Men here can get pregnant as well." Hakkai opened his mouth to say something, "Murata and I'll explain later," said Goku hastily.

"Forgive me for saying so," said Goku politely, "but do you happen to have different fathers? Because well..."

"Actually, yes," Conrad answered for his brothers.

"Papa," called a girl's voice. A small girl came running towards them, Yuri held out his arms and allowed her to jump into them. She was followed by Ulrike, who gasped as she saw Goku. Goku's eyes shone at the sight of her.

"This is our daughter," said Yuri, nodding his head towards Wolfram, "Greta."

"Princess.." Goku greeted, bowing. Greta gave a shy hello.

"And I believe you remember Ulrike," said Murata finally.

"Ulrike," greeted Goku, bending and kissing her hand. Several jaws dropped at this gesture. "Pretty as ever good priestess," the boy praised.

Ulrike just beamed, "It is good to see you again, Goku. It's been too long."

Now even Hakkai wondered if he was dreaming. Since when was Goku interested in girls, particularly little girls. Now that he looked into her violet eyes, he could see that the age old wisdom within her. For a long moment both monkey and priestess stood and looked at each other until Murata coughed.

"Is the Shinou available?" Murata asked her.

Ulrike broke her gaze from Goku towards the other Great Sage and shook her head. "I'm afraid not at the moment. He seems to be very uh... _busy_ with Kanzeon Bosatsu." Murata winced slightly at the word busy. "Lover One!" he muttered under his breath where Sanzo muttered, "Damned Hag."

"Eto..." Goku murmured. "This might go on for days," Murata groaned.

"Fickle aren't they?" Goku agreed.

"How about I take you around Shin Makoku?" Yuri suggested, "You can stay at the castle since you have a few days with us before you can see the Shinou and head back to Shangri-La."

"Actually, Shibuya," said Murata, "They have a few weeks."

"What do you think guys?" asked Goku, "Sanzo?"

"Do what you want," said Sanzo. Ulrike then led them to the changing rooms where dry clothes are provided, before Yuri led them to the entrance of the Shinou temple were a carriage waited. As they walked down the corridor, Murata pulled Goku to one side.

"Goku," Murata whispered into his ear, "I need to talk to you later." Goku nodded. They then rejoined the group without much suspicion. This is likely to be a long stay.

Goku hoped having to stay here was going to be easier than it seemed. But somehow, with Sanzo and Gojyo, it just did not seem to be possible.


End file.
